


Best Ever

by suzannahbee123



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, birthday party fluff, dad!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: It’s Bucky’s kids fifth birthday! Time for him to prove how much he loves them! The chances of his kids already knowing? More likely than you would think!





	Best Ever

You would think that the people most excited for a birthday party would be the children it was celebrating, wouldn’t you? Shrill childlike screams at an ungodly time in the morning, small feet bouncing on mommy and daddy’s mattress and tiny faces lit up with joy pushed into their parents, demanding to be taken downstairs to where the ultimate prize would be waiting-

** **

The presents!

** **

In this instance, however, you would be wrong.

** **

Bucky Barnes, former WW2 vet, Fist Of HYDRA, and Avenger, was  _ way  _ more excited then his kids for them to be turning five! His twins, the most important and treasured people in his life, Lily and Lucas, were going to be  _ five whole years old! _

** **

It was impossible! That he, a man who had done what he had been forced to, would get to  _ ever  _ live the suburban dream he had always wanted to, and, more importantly, he wouldn’t feel guilty about it anymore!

** **

The morning of his babies birthday, Bucky woke up bright and early at 3.00 AM, just to make sure everything was ready for the kids excitement at 5.30… maybe 6.00 if they  _ really  _ pushed it. Of course  _ you  _ his wife, just chuckled and rolled over in bed, snuggling into the warm side he had left behind,

** **

“You’re making too big of a deal, Bucky. The kids just want to hang out with their mom and dad today, I promise you,”

** **

“Well, I want to spoil them. They deserve it,” Bucky whispered, pulling on his sweats and a sweater, before placing a soft kiss to your forehead, “Don’t worry, your birthday will be even better, I promise,”

** **

Your responding snore made Bucky laugh and he headed out to the garden to finish up some decorations. Bucky, being the thorough and diligent father he was, had researched extensively about the best entertainment for a child’s fifth birthday, Sam and Steve helping, of course, and bouncy castles, ball pits, magicians and petting zoos were at the top of the list. So, he booked all of them, much to your dismay. Bucky didn’t care. His children would only have the best.

** **

Time flew away from Bucky, and before he knew it, the sun had risen over the trees, bathing his garden in soft golden light. The birds started up a merry tune, cars could be heard distantly on the street… but no happy and excited kids rushing into his arms…

** **

Bucky checked his watch, and nearly had a heart attack when he realised it was  _ eight! _

** **

“Y/N! We’re running late! Why aren’t the kids awake?!”

** **

Bucky rushed up the stairs, taking them three at a time, and threw open his bedroom door, shocked to find you awake and in no particular hurry to finish getting dressed, “Y/N! Hurry  _ up!  _ I thought you would have Lily and Lucas awake and downstairs by now!”

** **

Bucky tried not to fidget in impatience as he watched you,  _ ever _ so calmly, put some cream on your face and rub it in,

** **

“Bucky, honey, the kids are still fast asleep, I was  _ going  _ to go downstairs and get their special birthday breakfast going and let them wake up when they wanted,”

** **

“But- But-”

** **

“No buts! Get that ass in the shower and then come down and help me! I have to deal with an army of supers,  _ as well as  _ a ridiculous amount of extra children today, no  _ way  _ am I putting up with your pouting, Bucky,”

** **

Bucky huffed and ripped off his sweater, “But I thought you liked my pout?” Bucky preened a little when he watched your eyes dance over his body. You never ceased to make him feel good. A look, a touch, some choice words… yeah, you were good for him and he always -

** **

“Bucky! Stop flexing and get in the shower!” 

** **

Bucky jumped, noticing that he had paused mid arm flex as he got lost in his thoughts, “Oh- Yeah, Okay-”

** **

“You can show me those biceps after the party, big guy,”

** **

Your wink and smirk as you left the bedroom made Bucky’s heart skip a beat. Still, he was all about his kids today, coaxing pleasure from his wife’s body until she was sated and lax in his arms could wait.

** **

***

** **

“DADDY!!!”

** **

“DAD!!”

** **

“Happy Birthday-  _ woah!” _

** **

Bucky fell back to the kitchen floor in a tangle of tiny limbs and excited giggles, Lily and Lucas had  _ clearly _ gotten up as he was getting ready, 

** **

“Daddy, Daddy, guess what, guess what??!” Lily asked breathlessly from her seat on his chest, Lucas nodding behind her as he perched on Bucky’s stomach, 

** **

“Yeah, Dad! We have a surprise!”

** **

Confusion pulled Bucky’s features into a frown, “You guys have a surprise for  _ me?!  _ But it’s your birthday!”

** **

“Yeah but-”

** **

“Hey kids! Who wants to see their favourite uncle?!”

** **

“UNCLE SAM!!” 

** **

Lily and Lucas jumped up from him, leaving Bucky winded and confused, and ran to Sam who held two large boxes over his head,

** **

“Hey, woah, easy up there, sprites! How’s about a hug for ya Uncle, huh?”

** **

Bucky felt your arm on his shoulder and he stood, watching forlornly as his own children were more excited about Sam than him,

** **

“You know what this surprise is, darlin’?”

** **

“No,” you answer quietly, smiling happily as the twins danced around Sam and tried to swipe their presents, “but now I think about it, they  _ have  _ a little secretive the last few days,”

** **

Bucky just stared after them, antsy to take them outside so they could go crazy about the amount of fun stuff he had prepared for them… but they seemed so happy with Sam, and it  _ was  _ their birthday…

** **

“Okay,” Bucky slung his arm over your shoulder, bringing you to his side, “let’s get their pancakes ready. Sam! Don’t break anything, like ya did the last time!”

** **

Sam bellowed back from behind him, “YOU TRIPPED ME UP, IT WASN’T MY FAULT!”

** **

***

** **

Midday arrived, and with it came a whole host of Lily and Lucas’s friends from school, their parents, families from the neighbourhood and,  _ of course,  _ almost every famous Avenger and friend known to the continent of the USA, planet earth, and the known universe. Bucky was starting to think that his garden was too small for this amount of people, he should’ve hired out a hall.

** **

Or a football stadium.

** **

He had barely seen Lily and Lucas, they were bombarded with love and attention from all sides, and apparently today’s name of the game was to play “Whose Birthday Present Is The Best?”

** **

It didn’t matter that Bucky had tried to show his kids the pony’s they could ride, or the bouncy castle in the shape of Cinderella’s castle, or that the magician was actually Master Wong who was really knocking it out of the park… they were sat in the middle of all the Avengers with more and more outrageous gifts surrounding them, like offerings for Gods.

** **

Steve went first, naturally:

** **

“Thank you, Uncle Steve!” Lily clutched her Captain Bear, complete with modern Stars and Stripes uniform, to her chest, “I pwomise to always carry him with me!”

** **

“He’s the best, Uncle Steve!” Lucas swung the Captain Bear, in the older WW2 style outfit, gently from his fist,

** **

Steve grinned and hugged them, “You’re both  _ very  _ welcome!”

** **

“Okay, stand aside, let’s get the  _ real  _ gift giving going!” Tony Stark shoved his way through, a smiling Pepper and excited Morgan moving behind him,

** **

“Hey Lily and Lucas! Happy birthdays!”

** **

Bucky’s heart all but melted when the three kids hugged, Morgan sitting in between them and hugging them to her so she could supervise.

** **

“You kids look old enough to drive now, you’re what, eighteen, nineteen?”

** **

“We’re FIVE!” Lily giggled at Tony, who smirked in response,

** **

“Definitely old enough for your own motorbike then, huh?”

** **

Bucky blinked and felt you stiffen in shock next to him as two miniature bikes were wheeled in, one was red with gold accents, and the other was blue with gold accents.

** **

“Seriously, Tony?!” You hiss through your teeth at Bucky’s side,

** **

Pepper held up a hand, “Don’t worry, the top speed is not  _ even  _ five miles an hour!”

** **

Far from convinced, and clearly in the same mind as you about the whole thing, Bucky started to shake his head and try and talk to Stark, when Peter Parker appeared,

** **

“Mini Spidey suits, complete with web shooters!”

** **

“YAY! Daddy, Mommy! We can swing around the house!”

** **

“Oh, Hell no!” Sam spat and turned to Peter, “Those kids have Falcon wings, okay?! Way cooler than whatever the hell it is you gave them!”

** **

“But mine have web shooters!”

** **

“What the hell,” Bucky heard your weak response from under his arm, and was about to pull the two bickering morons away from each other,  _ and  _ their stupid unsuitable presents, when Thor arrived to the cheering of  _ all  _ the children,

** **

“Happy birthday, most adorable offspring of Sergeant Barnes!” Thor knelt in front of them, and with a flourish, pulled out two large glass bottles that shone with-

** **

“Lightning in a bottle!” The kids each took a bottle, eyes shining with awe as they watched the captured bolts of electricity sizzle and spark within, “And they change colour! Go on, ask for a colour, children!”

** **

“Green!” Lily yelled,

** **

“Purple!” Lucas begged,

** **

The lightning continued to spark within the bottle, tracing the edges of the glass and remaining white,

** **

“Awwww!” Lily pouted at Thor, “It didn’t work!”

** **

A disappointed look at thrown at Bucky, “Your children do not know Norwegian?”

** **

Bucky could  _ feel  _ his muscles bunch up, ready to throw a punch to defend his kids honour, “They’re learning French as well as English right now, you giant ass-!”

** **

“JAMES!”

** **

Bucky stopped at your indignant squawk, feeling all kinds of foolish for getting so irate at Thor, “Sorry, Doll,”

** **

“Thor,” you smiled at the God and asked in your most  _ reasonable  _ voice, “Would you consider  _ teaching  _ the right words to them when you have some spare time? They are only five, and there are  _ a lot  _ of languages we haven’t been able to teach them yet,”

** **

Bucky heard the deep sarcasm practically  _ dripping  _ from every syllable, but apparently Thor didn’t, and on a jovial laugh, he agreed, “Of course I can, Lady Barnes! Forgive my assumption! I would be happy to teach these charming children!”

** **

“And these bottles  _ are  _ safe, yes? Because otherwise-”

** **

“They were designed by my mother, nothing could be safer. She was a witch, you know,”

** **

“Oh,”

** **

Lily and Lucas were still staring in bemused shock at their very own bottles of lightning, and Bucky hunkered down next to them, running his hands over their hair gently, “Do you like your presents, kids?”

** **

Lucas looked at Lily, and he nodded shyly, “I do, dad,”

** **

“Daddy?” Lily asked very seriously, making Bucky’s lips quirk, 

** **

“Yeah, honey?”

** **

“What’s the  _ point _ of lightning in a bottle?!”

** **

Bucky snorted, your own giggle filling the air and  _ almost  _ distracting him from the arrival of what seemed to be the last guests to offer their pledges to his children, Natasha Romanoff and Jessica Jones,

** **

“Hey kids, got a hug for your favourite aunt?!”

** **

“NATTIE!”

** **

Again, Bucky’s arms became empty as his kids rushed to someone else and Bucky stood. As ever though, they didn’t stay bereft for long, you stood in front of him, and promptly wrapped his arms around your middle, 

** **

“They’re having so much fun with all their family. We will have them to ourselves later on, Bucky,”

** **

“I know,”

** **

“Okay,” Natasha yelled over the kids excited babbling, “who wants their present first?!”

** **

“Me! Me! I’m the oldest! By three minutes! Mommy? Aren’t I the oldest?!”

** **

You nod your head against Bucky’s chest indulgently, “Yes, Lily, you are the oldest,”

** **

“See, Nattie?  _ Please _ can I have mine first?”

** **

Nat winked at Bucky, before pulling out a piece of A4 paper, “Here: it’s a gift certificate for unlimited lessons in Judo, Karate and gymnastics!”

** **

“YAY!!”

** **

You groan, the sound mixing in with Bucky’s deadpan voice, “Wait, what?”

** **

“And, Lucas! Here’s yours! Ballet and gymnastics lessons for life!”

** **

“AWESOME!”

** **

Lucas and Lily tackle Natasha, hugging her until she begged for mercy, they then looked up expectantly at Jessica Jones who shrugged,

** **

“Uh, happy birthday kiddos! Ummm… you can use my laptop,  _ once,  _ and… uhhh… I don’t know, buy something on the Disney Store? I don’t know what kids want, man,”

** **

Bucky yelped out laugh at the flustered note in the Defenders voice. Especially when she went blushed prettily at the smirk Natasha gave her.

** **

“At least Jess isn’t competing with me, huh, doll?”

** **

“Lily and Lucas love being spoiled, Bucky, they get that from me,” you turn in his arms so he is now looking at your smiling face, and the feel of your arms winding around his neck, “You want to know what else they get from me, Buck?”

** **

“Tell me,”

** **

“The amount of love I have for you? There was so  _ much,  _ it overflowed me and into our babies, that’s why I had  _ two  _ growing inside me. They love you so  _ much,  _ because they got that from me. You’re the best thing that ever happened to us, and they absolutely love you for it,”

** **

And just like that, Bucky felt  _ good  _ again. His kids birthday party was a success, they enjoyed every second of it and they were shown the appropriate amount of love and adoration by all the guests. His kids were happy, so therefore, Bucky was too.

** **

***

** **

“Daddy? Come in here, we gots a surpwise for you!”

** **

It was late, long after the party, and Bucky had been cleaning up after everyone, making sure to send you to bed, it wasn’t  _ your  _ that had booked farm animals that had crapped all over the grass, after all. The kids had passed out about 10 minutes after the last guest had gone, snuggled with their Cap Bears. Bucky  _ assumed  _ they would sleep like breathing logs until sunrise.

** **

Apparently he was wrong, as Lily’s bright eyes were glinting mischievously at him from her and Lucas’s bedroom door,

** **

“What’cha doin’ up, sweetheart? You and your brother should be asleep!”

** **

“We gots a birthday present for you, daddy! Now  _ shhhhhhhh!  _ And come in! Don’t wake mommy!”

** **

Bucky’s heart leapt, and he climbed the stairs quicker and quieter than any mouse, “Honey, why have you got  _ me  _ a present? It’s  _ your  _ birthday!”

** **

“It’s- just  _ look,  _ daddy!”

** **

Bucky entered the room, lit up softly from both the night light that threw stars up at the ceiling,  _ and  _ the glowing lighting in the bottles, and saw Lucas holding up a large sheet of card, with the words, “ _ Best Dad Ever”  _ scrawled in childish handwriting and covered in what looked like the world’s entire supply of glitter and heart shaped stickers.

** **

Bucky shakily went to his knees in front of his son, still holding the amazing gift, and his trembling fingers reached for it, “You guys made this… for me?”

** **

Lucas nodded, looking at his older sister as she came and sat down next to him, “Yeah, dad. We had the  _ best  _ birthday today,”

** **

“But this must’ve taken you a couple of days, right?”

** **

“Yeah,” Lily nodded smugly and looking so much like you that Bucky blinked, “we knew  _ aaaages  _ ago that you could give us the best birthday! Because you’re  _ always  _ the best daddy!”

** **

The twins shared a look, communicating without words in that way that they had, and then in unison they both said,

** **

“Thank you and we love you, daddy!”

** **

Then, for the final time that night, they launched themselves at Bucky, hugging him and pressing little kisses to his face and hair, until he was breathless from laughter, “Okay, okay! I love you guys too! So much,” he held them tighter, unable to even fathom ever letting them go, “words can’t even express how much I love you little guys,”

** **

It was Lucas, the slightly more sensitive one of his two angels, that picked up on what Bucky was feeling, “Wanna sleep in here with us, dad? We got all these cool toys, they’ll protect you,” Bucky looked at the lightning, the wings, the web shooters… suddenly he was grateful that his insane family had as much love for his kids that he did.

** **

“Room for one more?” The soft sound of your voice lifted Bucky’s heart impossibly higher, and he looked to his kids, 

** **

“Whad’day, kiddos? Mommy allowed to join in the sleep over too?”

** **

“Yeeeaaaahhhh!!!”

** **

Little hands reached for yours, a huge smile lit up your face, brighter than the pretty night lights or the impossible captured lightning, and you snuggled down with the three of them. Once more, Bucky’s arms were full and he never felt so complete,

** **

“Night, my loves. Dream good dreams,”

** **

“Love you, daddy,”

** **

“Best birthday,  _ ever!” _

** **

Not long after, cramped on the small child’s sized bed with two five year olds snoring against his chest, Bucky finally looked over at you. His wife. His love. His home.

** **

“Best husband and father, ever, Bucky. You’re the reason we’re so happy, each and every day,” your lips are soft and sweet against his, smiling brighter as you pull away, “I love you,”

** **

“I love you too, Y/N,”

** **

Cramped muscles, distracting patterns lighting the walls, what felt like a plastic Iron Man action figure pressing in his back… none of it mattered to Bucky.

** **

He had a family now, and his life was now the best it has ever been.


End file.
